starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Sarlacc
O Sarlacc era um tipo de planta-criatura que poderia ser encontrada em diversos planetas pela galáxia. Não se sabe muito sobre esta criatura, era a única conhecida em termos de flora galáctica. Ela podia viver por dezenas de milhares de anos e se reproduzia por esporos. Um sarlacc podia ser encontrado no Grande Poço de Carkoon em Tatooine. O mesmo quase matou Boba Fett, que conseguiu escapar do estômago da criatura por pouco. Apesar de Jabba, o Hutt ter alegado que o Sarlacc era seu animal de estimação, a criatura chegou em Tatooine por iniciativa própria. Longevidade A estimativa de vida de um Sarlacc podia ser de 20.000 a 50.000 anos. Membros mais jovens da espécie podiam se mover rapidamente sobre a areia e pegar suas presas muito mais rápido, enquanto os mais velhos permanecem imóveis, à espera de sua presa tropeçar em suas garras. As fêmeas geralmente cresciam muito mais que os machos, porém, machos ou fêmeas, essas criaturas tinham pouco a temer, já que apenas o dragão krayt gigante de Tatooine representava alguma ameaça. thumb|200px|left|O Sarlacc de [[Legends:Tatooine|Tatooine há cerca de 3.653 ABY.]] Um dos maiores exemplares conhecidos da espécie residia no Grande Poço de Carkoon, nas areias do Mar das Dunas no remoto planeta Tatooine. Um dos poucos da espécie a residir em um deserto, já que os outros preferiam ambientes úmidos. O maior Sarlacc conhecido na história galáctica residia no planeta Felucia, dentro do Antigo Abismo. A Mestre Jedi Shaak Ti foi capaz de domar a fera, que assistiu seu duelo contra Starkiller. No entanto, ela perdeu o duelo e foi empurrada para dentro do Antigo Abismo, onde acabou sendo devorada pelo Sarlacc. Ele possuía tentáculos e dentes enormes que se espalham por uma área ao redor do Abismo com quilômetros de diâmetro. Este Sarlacc era forte e grande o bastante para arrastar criaturas grandes até sua boca, como rancores. Nem mesmo os xeno-biologistas tinham certeza se o Sarlacc era um animal ou vegetal, já que possuía características de ambos os reinos, mas muitos cientistas preferiam seguir a teoria de que o Sarlacc era uma planta carnívora gigantesca. Dados encontrados no capacete de Boba Fett, após ele fugir do estômago do Sarlacc de Tatooine, sugeriam que a criatura realmente fosse uma planta. Biologia Os Sarlaccs eram grandes artrópodes onívoros que possuíam tentáculos cercando sua boca. Eles se reproduziam através de esporos, conhecidos como "sarlacci", que eram capazes de viajar através do espaço até encontrarem um planeta adequado para viver. Depois de implantar-se no chão, o Sarlacc crescia para baixo como uma planta, formando um buraco, sendo que a boca e seus tentáculos eram as partes mais visíveis. Todo o resto do corpo do Sarlacc ia crescendo livremente até cem metros de profundidade, garantindo a proteção dos órgãos vitais do Sarlacc, fazendo com que ele se tornasse invulnerável à maioria das formas de dano grave. Os dentes do Sarlacc cercavam seu bico em camadas, juntamente com seus tentáculos. Seus dentes eram ligeiramente inclinados para dentro, para dificultar a fuga de sua presa. Apesar de seus tentáculos serem muito utilizados para enrolar suas presas e arrastá-las até seu bico, este não era o único meio de captura do Sarlacc. O Sarlacc possuía odores "potentes" que atraíam herbívoros e outras criaturas curiosas, este cheiro atraía o suficiente para o Sarlacc usar seus tentáculos para capturar sua presa. A forma física do Sarlacc era completamente estranha e deformada. Normalmente, a boca e os tentáculos do Sarlacc eram as únicas partes visíveis de seu corpo. A maior parte de seu corpo estava coberta por placas rígidas. O Sarlacc possuía oito glândulas digestivas semelhantes a rochas abaixo da cabeça que ficavam parcialmente expostas. Seu corpo terminava em três grandes raízes, usadas para a absorção de umidade. Apesar de seu tamanho, o Sarlacc não precisava comer diariamente. Eles ficavam quase que totalmente imóveis, o que significa que eles eram capazes de passar vários dias sem comer. Como resultado, o alimento engolido era lentamente digerido. Existem histórias de que alguns Sarlaccs podiam ter poderes telepáticos e assim podiam ganhar a consciência das criaturas que comiam, assimilando os seus pensamentos e memórias durante a digestão. Anatomia 200px|thumb|O interior do Sarlacc. O corpo do Sarlacc não possuía uma estrutura esquelética sólida, mas possuía um corpo forte e musculoso, com grandes raízes e uma série de terminações nervosas na pele. O Sarlacc também possuía raízes na parte externa do seu corpo para absorver os nutrientes da terra e sentir as vibrações de criaturas ao redor. O Sarlacc não tinha olhos e ouvidos, em vez disso, ele contava com os sensores em suas raízes para "ver" a sua presa. A boca do Sarlacc possuía grandes dentes revestidos com muco e fortes tentáculos para capturar suas presas. Os tentáculos se enrolavam na presa e puxava até seu bico, enquanto os dentes apontando para dentro evitavam uma fuga. O Sarlacc também tinha um bico grande que surgia a partir de sua garganta. O "bico", na realidade, era a língua do Sarlacc, ele possuía uma língua dentro da outra. O Sarlacc possuía veias e vasos em sua garganta, que atuavam como sensores para determinar o tamanho, peso e resistência da vítima, permitindo-o decidir em qual estômago deveria colocar suas presas; presas fortes eram colocadas no estômago secundário, enquanto as menores iam para o estômago principal. thumb|170px|left|A língua do Sarlacc. A garganta do Sarlacc também possuía muitas aberturas microscópicas que dispersavam muco para manter a garganta saudável. Quanto mais o Sarlacc comia, mais os estômagos cresciam, e, em raros casos, era utilizado um pequeno número de suas vítimas para crescer o estômago por emalhamento. O Sarlacc usava pequenos buracos de ar em torno de sua boca para respirar, já que não possuía nariz. As raízes do Sarlacc funcionavam como tentáculos durante a adolescência, e cresciam como caules imóveis durante a idade adulta. Eles absorviam pequenas formas de vida, de fungos, insetos, e as células microscópicas e bactérias no corpo a partir do solo de nutrientes. O corpo do Sarlacc também podia absorver moléculas de um líquido através de pequenas aberturas nas raízes, para manter seu nível de água alto. Os tentáculos na boca eram realmente finos, a língua forte podia sentir e saborear a terra e a presa. Os bicos de alguns Sarlaccs tinham outras línguas em seu bico que surgiam para agarrar a presa e trazê-las diretamente em sua goela. Os tentáculos eram conhecidos por esticar até quatro metros para agarrar as presas. Locais conhecidos * Felucia (Antigo Abismo) * Aargonar * Dathomir * Duroon * Socorro * Tatooine (Grande Poço de Carkoon) * Antigas Ruínas de Tatooine Vítimas conhecidas do Sarlacc de Tatooine * Boba Fett * Susejo de Choi * Shaara * Kithaba * Mica * Kress * P'tan * Queequeg * Vedain * Velken Tezeri * Zorba Desilijic Tiure * Cavaleira Jedi não identificada. * Muitos Trandoshanos * Muitos Stormtroopers * Muitos do Povo da Areia * Muitos Jawas Aparições *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Super Return of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Ghost'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Primeira Edição'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * Categoria:Artrópodes Categoria:Criaturas de Aargonar Categoria:Criaturas de Dathomir Categoria:Criaturas de Felucia Categoria:Criaturas de Socorro Categoria:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoria:Espécies semi-sencientes